


Wish come true

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Talk, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: “Don't look at me like that.”“Like what?”“Like you can't believe that I'm here with you, like I'm going to disappear.”
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Wish come true

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. 
> 
> I'm back from the dead ^_^.  
> I know I haven't posted anything for quite some time, but in between struggling with writer's block and being overworked, not to mention my anxiety is going over the roof with the current situation in the world, I focused on writing, simply writing because no matter what, no matter how silly, these stories want to be written. 
> 
> I'm completely aware that this one is not the usual quality, still I hope that you'll enjoy it.

“Don't look at me like that.”

“Like what?” 

“Like you can't believe that I'm here with you, like I'm going to disappear.”

“Well, I might need a few more times to get used to having you here with me, otherwise I'd think I had made you up.” that earned him an amused smile and soft blush that made him grin like a lovestruck teenager. 

“Tony…”

“What? It's the truth, you're unreal…” then as if he had said too much he lowered his gaze, yet the tiny display of insecurity didn't stop him from reaching out and taking Stephen’s hand in his own and to press it over his heart. 

They were laying on their sides, facing each other, completely open and vulnerable after their first night together, feeling closer than ever. 

“Tony…” he couldn't stop whispering his name, unable to say anything else due to the emotions that slowly started to overcome him. 

“I'm just happy…” he lifted his eyes and met his gaze, unconditional love shimmering in them, “really grateful for having you in my life, don't know what I did to deserve you, but…at the same time I have to touch you to reassure myself that you're here and that I'm not dreaming.” he bit his lip to stop himself from continuing, yet Stephen knew what he was referring to. That's why he moved forward, a step closer to Tony but far enough so they could still see each other, then reached with his other hand to caress his lower lip the one he was biting and said, 

“I'm not going anywhere, I don't know whether you have noticed but I'm not better than you in that regard…I saw you die so many times. “ his breath hitched at the flash of pain those memories brought up, but he pushed it away, wanting and needing to say his part. 

“Sometimes I wake up from a nightmare and I can't hold back so I open a portal just to spy on you, if only for a moment.” he could feel his cheeks flaring in embarrassment and he was ready to deal with the consequences of his words if that would keep the sadness out of those beautiful eyes. 

“It was the only way I could reassure myself that you're alive and really here. I'm sorry.” he lowered his hand and looked at his other hand that was still resting over Tony's heart which was beating strongly much to his relief. 

“So…that means that we're both clingy…I don't mind that, be as clingy as much as you want, just don't go.” the last word was a whisper but it echoed in his ears, unable to resist he rushed forward and kissed him, once, twice, three times and continued until Tony started giggling between them. 

“There's nowhere else I'd rather be at this moment.” he said when he finally pulled back to take a proper breath only to be taken away once again by his lover’s expression. He was practically glowing when he met his gaze and that was the last thing he saw before he got pulled into a loving embrace and as the rush of the confessions slowly started fading away, all that was left was the contentment of being with each other and their growing love. They continued sharing kisses and touches until they fell asleep in each other's arms, their minds and hearts at rest at the promise of tomorrow. 


End file.
